


Castiel 101

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Prompt Fill, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you write an au about Dean and Cas in a relationship and Dean wants to know as much as he can about Cas but Castiel isn't very open so Dean goes to his big brothers for some information. Like the How I Met Your Mother episode. I think it's called Robin 101. Ted hosts a class for Barney all about Robin"<br/>-anonymous </p><p>Another great prompt from my tumblr. I'm almost all caught up. You know what that means (I need more!!!!!!)<br/>-- stop by @ http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel 101

Gabriel laughed his ass off when Dean asked. He made the man stand there for at least two minutes, blushing and pissed. Lucifer liked the idea. He actually smiled when Dean asked. During the time it took Gabriel to pull himself together, Lucifer had at least three lessons planned. 

Dean arrived to his first ever ‘Castiel 101’ class early. Gabriel was just finishing teaching a class about Picasso. Dean slid into a seat in the back and listened for a while. He had to admit, Gabriel made art history surprisingly interesting. Soon enough the class was dismissed and Dean was being summoned to the front of the room. 

“You can sit there.” Gabriel said, motioning to a chair in the front row. Dean slumped into it and sighed. He had a feeling he was about to be incredibly embarrassed. And fucked with. “Lucifer will be here any minute.”

As if he was summoned, the lawyer walked through the door. He put his briefcase down on Gabriel’s desk and started rifling through it. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a piece of paper. He turned to Dean and smiled. It was unnerving. 

“Gabe let me do the first lesson. Then we’ll take a break and he’ll take a turn.” It was so formal. Dean couldn’t help but smile. They might not like Dean yet but at least they really loved their brother. Really wanted him happy. They were all on the same side with that. 

“Alright.” Lucifer walked to the chalkboard and began writing. When he was finished, the white words said ‘THE FIVE MAIN MOODS OF CASTIEL’. He turned to look at Dean, his mouth open and about to speak, when he froze. “Where’s your notebook?”

“My notebook?” Dean scratched his head. Gabriel snorted. 

“Yes. To take notes. On the lessons.” Lucifer looked incredibly annoyed. Gabriel laughed again. 

“It’s alright Dean. I have some extras in my desk.” Gabriel brought him a black notebook with a nice pen. 

“Thanks, man.” Lucifer cleared his throat and tapped the board impatiently. Dean hurried, flipping open the notebook and clicking his pen. “I’m ready. Sorry.”

“I’m not doing this if you aren’t going to take it seriously. This whole thing was your idea.” 

“Right. I know. I’m sorry.” Dean was scribbling the words from the chalkboard onto his paper. “Continue. I’m taking it seriously, I swear.”

Forty-five minutes later and Dean’s head hurts. He’s learned everything there is to know about the five main moods of Castiel Novak. He has learned when to detect if he’s starting to get hungry and how to avoid total empty stomach meltdown. He has learned what to cook to make him happy, what to cook when he’s sad, and what to cook when he’s not feeling well. 

He’s learned how to tell when he’s happy or sad. How to tell if he’s really ‘fine’ or if he is just saying it to make Dean feel good. He’s learned what music to play in different situations. What movies to watch. To draw him a warm bath and make him tea when he’s had a hard day. To put Elvis on the record player and hold him when he’s sad.

Some of it, Dean already knew. Some of it blew his mind. Who knew that Castiel, when angry, liked to put on Five Finger Death Punch and yell the lyrics. Or, if he’s feeling particularly adventurous, likes adrenaline rushes. He’s jumped out of airplanes, off of bridges, and even went hang gliding once. 

They took a short break. It was ten minutes of awkward silence and gross water from the fountain in the hall. When they came back, it was Gabriel’s turn. The chalkboard was redone. This time the white words read ‘Favorites & Dislikes’. Dean settled into this chair and flipped to a fresh page. 

“I’m sure you know some of this stuff. I mean, you guys are already together, but I figured I’d make sure the important stuff is covered. You can ask questions at the end if you want.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. So first, pop culture.” Gabriel went on for a while. Favorite movie, The Pursuit of Happyness. Favorite song, varies. “You can never go wrong with the bohemian rhapsody. Learn every word. When that comes on the radio, you are guaranteed a very intense, impromptu, jam out session.” Noted. 

Favorite book, To Kill a Mockingbird. “He reads it at least once a year. He’ll pack it on most vacations. Even small road trips. He never leaves that copy behind. Don’t make fun of him for it. Treat that book better than you treat him.” Dean snorted and Gabriel looked up from his own notebook. His look was deadly serious. “That was not a joke.”

“Right. Sorry.” Dean slouched in his chair and continued writing. Gabriel stared him down for a few more seconds before finally moving on. Favorite food, Chicken Alfredo with tomatoes. Favorite soda, Dr. Pepper. Favorite alcoholic beverage, Rum and Diet Coke. Favorite candy, Skittles. Favorite television show, Grey’s Anatomy. 

“You will watch every episode at least five times. You will be able to sit down and know what patient dies at the end just by hearing a minute of dialogue. You will hate your life.” Gabriel walked around the desk and handed him the first three seasons on DVD. “They’re on Netflix, but I’ve found it’s always good to have them on hand.”

“Understood.” Dean nodded and took the DVD’s. And so it continued. 

 

\----

 

The class went on for another week. It went great and Dean learned a lot that he knew was going to come in handy. He wanted to be the best boyfriend he could be, hopefully someday the best husband, and Castiel wasn’t very good at that. He tended to be the kind of person who just adapted in order to make others happy. 

He got out of the shower after work on Friday. Castiel always insisted he wash off all the grime and sweat from working at Bobby’s all day before he arrived at the dinner table. It was the least Dean could do, since Castiel came over most days and cooked him dinner. 

Just as he was leaving the room, a fresh shirt on and his hair still dripping, he noticed that his bag was missing from the bed. Fear spiked up his spine immediately. He went into the kitchen cautiously. Castiel was sitting at the table, a roasted chicken just a few inches away, reading his notebook from class. He looked up when he heard Dean and pointed at it. 

“What is this?”

“I think you know what it is.” Dean stayed where he was. He wasn’t entirely sure how Castiel would react to this. How ironic. The one thing he didn’t learn from that stupid class was what he needed to know right now. “Luc and Gabe have been helping me. I, um, asked them.”

“Castiel 101? Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Dean tried to laugh a bit. Castiel didn’t smile, but he didn’t look upset either. 

“Dean. You don’t need to know these things.”

“I do. I want to be able to make you happy.” 

“Oh, Dean.” He put down the notebook and stood up. Dean stayed where he was, letting his boyfriend come to him. “No more lessons, okay? I want to be the one to teach you about these things.”

“But-”

“No, Dean. My brothers can tell you this stuff but this stuff isn’t what matters.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “You’re the first person I’ve had sex with. The first person to see me completely naked. You sang me to sleep that night after my first panic attack in front of you. You know the back of my right knee is my most ticklish spot. You know to kiss my earlobes to get me turned on.”

“You know ME Dean. You know me better than I do. They didn’t know I was gay until this year. They don’t know that my Senior year of high school I almost killed myself, but you do. They don’t know that I once tried out for the football team. They would have laughed their asses off at the knowledge. But you know and you didn’t make fun of me.” He took a deep breath. “Babe. You know me. You don’t need that notebook.”

Dean looked relieved. He deflated into the grip of his boyfriend. “You’re right.”

“Besides. My favorite food isn’t Chicken Alfredo anymore. It’s your homemade gourmet burger. And now that I’m an adult, a hot bath and wine ( not tea ) is preferred after a long day.” He kissed Dean on the lips. “Grey’s Anatomy though. That’s the best.”

Dean laughed and kissed him back. “I’ve got a lot to learn.”

“You’ll do just fine.” Castiel smiled against his lips. Dean could feel the energy from it swarm his senses. “I plan on giving you a very long time to catch on.”


End file.
